


Memories (Day 17)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [17]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Flashback, I'm so tired, Other, Uhh finals are coming up, What do you mean this is uploaded late, Why have it follow canon, headcanons, ooc???, please let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 17 of Candlenights oneshots: Spending time with friends and family-The century stolen from their lives left a big impact on them, some larger than others-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself





	Memories (Day 17)

17\. Spending time with friends/family

 

Lucretia hung the worn painting in the main room on the wall, next to the fallen warriors photos from the day of story and song. She insisted the painting would be much better out here than cooped up in her office.

It took her a whole cycle to complete the painting of them. All of them were younger, more full of life, despite their many years on the starblaster. She weakly smiled and straightened out her blue dress and thought of how they met. How they grown as people.

 

-

At the academy, a while before they were shot into space (and into another reality) they all were total strangers. Lucretia studied more than she talked, but everyday in class, the younger girl said the correct answer every time. Occasionally she argued with the teacher to give her extra credit. Writing with both hands, she took notes, even if the professor said not to. She was a poster model student which must have been the main reason why she was chose for this mission.

Merle was the opposite. Showing up late everyday, forgetting his notes, well if he even took them. He said that he’d rather be with plants than people which wasn’t a surprise. He wanted to study plants more than anything.

Magnus had been rather skeptical of leaving his hometown for this school. The best of the best were here and Magnus didn’t have any real traits. He was just the class clown. The one to make everyone laugh. Stop the bullies, protected the weak, help when it was needed.

Taako and Lup were just desperate to get into anything. Sure they had their own majors but they really needed a home. Nobody wanted to pass around full grown elves. They never left each others side in the first months at the academy. The fear of abandonment creeping over them constantly.

Barry was the type to stutter and blush when called on, scared of giving his answer to the class. He was talented sure, but it wasn’t something he wanted to share. Everyone at the school was afterall. Amazing magic users, incredible scribes and even the most advanced mathematicians were here.

Davenport was one of the first gnomes to get in. They couldn’t turn down a man who knew anything and everything about any ship. No matter the era. He knew everything from what the vikings rode into swamp boats to even cruise ships. While he wasn’t the best with people, he had a large vocabulary.

Then there was the screening. The Starblaster had been built over the past year, using a new engine that runned on bond, a crazy concept come true. They were all interviewed separate, other than the twins. They were a ‘two for one’ deal everywhere they went.

“Taako, you have been selected to go upon the Starblaster.” The man said behind the desk and holding out his hand. Taako frowned deeply with a scowl and grabbed Lups hand who was sitting right next to him.

“Nuh-uh. If I go. She goes with.” Taako stood up and gesturing at the elf who was still sitting. “I got my grades up because of her. I learned everything from her.” The man at the desk shuffled through papers and looked for a file. Lups file. There was a list of her detentions, they both had fun here, regardless of the academy's records of just getting the job done with no fun.

“Mr. Tacco you need to understand that you are gifted.” At this point Lup was holding Taako from slapping him. He was so close, threatening to leave at any second and never come back. Taako was asked to leave the room which he did, an excuse to take a breather. A chance to talk to Lup one on one.

Everyone made it on. Lup was chosen for her debating (plus the random selection), the rest were new friends, brief meetings between them followed. Not that there was much to talk about other than their mission. Magnus kept trying to get everyone to talk to each other about anything, anything, to make them more friendly with each other. A struggle through the worst of it.

Then the day came when they left, on a journey that would never come to a stop. A journey that ended in death. Or for the most part.

-

-

Lucretia smiled softly remembering the first cycle they shared on the Starblaster. It was full of animals and made them grow closer. This painting was from the most relaxing cycle of them all. On the beach for the year, having a good time. It was their, group photo per say. Lucretia loved it. One of her best works from the hundred cycles they went through.

“Lucretia?” Davenport called out stepping next to her, holding a stack of washcloths.

“I miss it sometimes.” Lucretia murmured looking at the shorter man with tears in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and continued “I won’t be around forever, but when we were aboard the Starblaster. We lived forever.”

Davenport nodded. His elder would leave them at some point. But they would manage. They had to. Davenport set down the washcloths and wrapped his arms around her hips. She crouched down so they could properly hug with Lucretia crying softly on his shoulder. They had faced death before, died many times. But it would be the end in this world. The two just hugged for a while before they returned to their duties.

“Thank you.” Lucretia said wiping some of her streaked mascara off of her face.

“Any time.” Davenport said offering a weak smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh while I was writing this I didn't have their 'backstory' up so I said to myself at 6am, on the bus, 'heck it, my story, so what' lmao hope it ain't too bad


End file.
